In the operation of construction machines, it is a common practice to operate over terrain that is littered with foreign material and various types of debris. In fact, in the type of machine known as a landfill compactor, the intended purpose is to maneuver over trash and refuse to "compact" the material, so that more material may be brought in to the landfill and the most efficient use of the available land is attained. In doing so, it is a common and vexatious problem to encounter the wrapping of wire, cable, hoses, textile material, long strips of plastic and other strands of material around the wheels and axles of the machines. Not only does this require frequent and costly machine maintenance to continually remove this material, the strands of material may be drawn tightly around the axle or even layered around it. When this happens, the strands tend to find their way into the area of the hubs of the wheels. This is an area where the final drive or other rotating axle components are located, forming a sealed interface with the stationary, or non-rotating axle housing. In many instances, the wrapped material will become lodged in the area of this sealed interface. When this happens destruction of the seals is likely to occur and, if operation of the machine continues in this condition, destruction of one or more of the drive components can also result.
In some instances, it has been known to provide an external cylindrical portion that extends outwardly from the recess to encompass the entire axle assembly. While this has been known to provide some relief, the open end portion around the axle will still allow wire and cable to be wound around the axle and work itself into the area of the seal interface. In addition, since the outer cylindrical extension surrounds the axle the same distance below as above, the ground clearance is greatly reduced, causing the axle assembly to pick even more debris.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.